This invention relates to an electronic circuit with a PLL (phase-locked-loop) comprising a VCO (voltage-controlled-oscillator), a charge pump and a phase discriminator. The VCO has an oscillator output for supplying an oscillator output signal and a control input for control of the VCO. The charge pump has a current source and a current sink and provides a control signal to the VCO control input. The phase discriminator has a first detector input to receive the oscillator output signal and a second detector input to receive a reference signal. The phase discriminator controls the charge pump in dependence on a phase difference between the oscillator output signal and the reference signal. The phase discriminator includes resettable latch means that is responsive to the oscillator output signal and the reference signal to supply a source signal for control of the current source and a sink signal for control of the current sink. The phase discriminator further includes reset means to generate a reset signal for resetting the latch means upon both the current sink and the current source being kept turned on for a particular time span. The generation of the reset signal involves the sink signal and the source signal.